darkmetalfandomcom-20200223-history
1-5-18:LOG:Lynwood Detour
THE VENUE Lynwood - Highway West 105 It used to be a highway. Then someone dropped a bunch of explosives on it, and it all came tumbling down. Manhours and serious labor have gone into mapping out and marking a path that can be scrambled along without breaking one's neck or leg or arm or hand or ... but there are still places where the footing is loose and asphalt chunks and pebbles shower the last remaining distance through the rubble to the ground underneath. At the end, it slopes up - sharply, abruptly, a cracked lip and slope - to where the highway, itself broken and maimed but there more intact picks up. Yeah. It's a mess. If you have any troubles with uneven surfaces, this is gonna kill you. THE PLAYERS Darrell This young man is perhaps a bit taller than average, standing at over six feet tall. He has fairly dark skin and an athletic frame, with plenty of well defined muscles visible when he moves, and little discernible fat on his frame. Longish black hair covers the top of his head and falls down to just past his shoulders. He has a slightly squarish shaped face, with dark brown eyes, over a strong, straight nose and slightly thin lips. Currently he's wearing a dark gray suit jacket and matching pants, with a white dress shirt beneath the jacket, as well as a pair of dark brown leather shoes. Sabrina This tall, willowy blonde has a strong tendency to turn heads. Sapphire-blue irises that sparkle like gemstones perfectly reflect her current mood, whether it be glittering happiness ... or an icy coldness. A few blonde wisps have escaped otherwise immaculately styled tresses, hanging just past her shoulders and relatively straight except for a slight curl at the ends. Lightly tanned skin and perfect bone structure are discreetly accented by a touch of makeup to highlight her features. She's currently wearing a pale-lemon cocktail dress from Endemon, tailored specifically to her contours. Strapless and sleeveless, it leaves her neck, shoulders, and arms bare, but covers her chest with only a slight scoop in the front, showing modest cleavage. The back sweeps down to just below her shoulder blades. The fabric itself seems to be some sort of hair-thin fiber-optics; from certain angles shadows of shapes and colors behind her can be seen, giving her dress a faintly spectral quality. Her bare hands exhibit long, slender fingers without any jewelry or paint on the nails. Well, her right hand, anyway. Her left hand is a shiny chrome replica of the other, flawless and beautiful. She carries a small, expensive-looking purse with the Endemon logo on a long strap over her left shoulder. She's covered from waist to mid-thigh by the light, flouncy fabric of her skirt, each layer transparent in itself, but together thoroughly opaque. Sheer white stockings cover long, slender legs to halfway up her thigh where they end at a lacy border between fabric and skin. Matching closed-toe high heels with a narrow strap around her ankles complete the ensemble. THE SCENE Dinnertime in downtown LATMA. Sabrina pulls on Darrell's arm and leads him to the door, grinning as she asks, "Anything you're hungry for?" Darrell grins and says with a wink, "That's a good question, since almost anything sounds good right about now... How about you? Steaks, seafood something else?" he queries her back with a chuckle. Sabrina hmms and thinks as she leads the way to the roof. Sabrina has been getting just a tad frisky on the trip to the roof, holding Darrell's hand tightly as she leads the way through the halls, grinning and groping him a bit in the elevator. When she gets to the roof she grins and says, "Let me call a cab; I don't want to drive tonight." Sabrina leads the way over to the cab as one lands. Once in the cab, Sabrina says, "Acanthus Center, please," then turns her attention to Darrell. -All- her attention... she gives him a wolfish smile and leans over, running her hand over his thigh. "We've got about five minutes I'm guessing... what should we do with that time?" she asks in a low voice, glancing forward briefly towards the driver. Darrell pecks Sabs on the cheek, and says, "Well, don't want to mess your makeup up to much, to soon, do we?" teasing her as he winks. Sabrina grins and leans in, her hand moving further up his thigh. "I don't have makeup on my hands, dear." Darrell laughs and says, "well I suppose you've got a point about that." as he squeezes her and rubs his hand along her back. Sabrina mm hmms in agreement as she leans forward, her breath hot on his neck as her lips gently brush his skin. Darrell gives a soft chuckle before giving her a kiss. Sabrina presses herself against him and is about to climb over and straddle him as the cab comes to a landing with a gentle bump. The driver doesn't say anything, but Sabrina is able to pull her attention away from Darrell long enough to look up, a slightly disappointed grin on her lips. Sabrina looks over, expecting to need to pay the fare, but notices they're NOT downtown anymore... "Hey, what-?" she starts, but someone opens her door and reaches in to grab her arm. A gruff voice says, "Get out, or we'll shoot you and then pull you out." Darrell frowns and mutters, "Well looks like this day's gotten interesting." eyes narrowing as Sabrina is grabbed by whoever's outside the taxi. "Jesus shit!" Sabrina yells as she's roughly grabbed, but as she's threatened with being shot she decides not to struggle too much and lets herself be dragged out. "Darrell...!" she says, fear and worry in her voice. Darrell growls again, as he considers options, preferably ones that don't involve Sabrina getting shot before he can do anything, looking out the window to see how many are outside and how many guns are involved. The cab is circled by five or six guys, all in black leather, all looking like a relatively competent brand of Lynwood gang, not the usual teenage street hustlers. There aren't any guns in sight. The one that had ahold of Sabrina pulls her out but lets her stand, then says to the driver, who's been sitting perfectly still the entire time, "Go, now. Take the guy in the back with you." Darrell narrows his eyes as he considers his options, briefly considering kicking the door straight off of the car at the gangers on his side of the car, but settling for quickly opening the door, and then charging at them in an attempt to tackle them both, and trying to put his college education as a football player to use for a change. The cab starts to take off just as Darrell makes his move, so the fans kicking up some dust helps a bit, but the thugs were on the lookout. Darrell barrels into one of them, knocking him off his feet and landing on top of him, but the guy next to him quickly comes to his aid, slamming a baseball bat down on Darrell's back. Sabrina, on the other side of the cab, can't really see what's going on in the dark and wind, but the other guy holding her arm drags her a bit further away from the cab as it quickly zips up into the sky. Darrell at least tries to bounce the first dude's head against some rocks, in the tackle, before he's trying to spin around to grab the guy with the bat and throw him down, and hopefully getting a hold of the bat somehow in the process. Clearly he was a bit to hasty, or not hasty enough in making his initial attack, out of worry about what would happen to Sabs. The guy below struggles to get away and catch his breath after getting the wind knocked out of him, and he's not a threat. The one with the bat goes for another swing but Darrell catches it, and the two struggle for a moment, Darrell kneeling, with the other standing above him. Some of the other thugs hurry over to help, and as the dust starts to clear the one holding Sabrina shouts out, "Knock it off or she gets hurt!" That one actually has a gun visible now, and is jamming it into Sabrina's side. "Jesus fucking christ," she mutters to herself. The sight of the gun, means the games are over with, so without any warning, Darrell just goes full crinos, tossing the guy with the bat, or trying to, and then if that works out charging towards the guy with the gun. Fuck subtlety anyways. It's the middle of nowhere or might as well be, so warform power activate. Sabrina's eyes go saucer-wide as she sees Darrell shift into that... thing. The thugs all scramble away, the one with the bat trying uselessly to shield himself with it, but with a swipe from Darrell he just goes flying. The one with the gun shouts, "Back off!" and tries to back away, dragging Sabrina with him. One of the others apparently had a gun too, because there's a huge BANG from one side, but in his shock and surprise (and probably terror) he completely misses Darrell. Darrell pauses briefly before making a leap at the leader to try and free Sabrina, saying in very growly and thick english, "Let her go... Or you become lunch." in warning to the man. He's probably not serious about making the guy lunch. But who other than him's going to know that right now? If he's ignored though, he closes the gap as fast as he can to get his hands on said leader though. Sabrina is, all things considered, remarkably cool and collected in the situation. She's obviously shocked and surprised by Darrell, but not terrified like the others, and takes the opportunity to twist away, razorblade claws sliding out from beneath the chrome fingernails of her cyberhand. A slash and the man screams in pain and surprise, and then Sabrina quickly takes a few steps back to get some distance between herself and the guy with the gun, and the quickly approaching Darrell-monster. She stumbles on a rock and ends up on her ass, looking up at them. Gotta love a girl who can take an opportunity to get herself free from her captor, especially when she's gotta be totally shocked herself. Darrell doesn't have the time to reflect on that right now, since he's trying to grab the leader of the gangers, before he can actually use his gun, then he figures he'll give the gang scum the treatment he probably deserves, like teaching him how to fly or something. The leader gets his wits together enough to mutter "Fucking bitch," while getting off one shot that actually hits Darrell in the side. Then he's within Darrell's reach and it's all over for the thug. Getting shot hurts, but it really gets a garou mad too, so the thug is relieved of his gun, and then tossed at the other ganger, who had a gun, assuming they haven't run all the way across the the country by now. Otherwise he'll find less amusing ways, but more practical to get rid of the thug. All the others ran in terror as soon as Darrell shifted to the Crinos form. All except one. A high-pitched giggle can be heard, and glancing over, one of the other thugs also shifted into his Crinos form, a oily black thing, with strange bat ears and snaggle teeth that seem ready to fall out at any moment. In fact, one does as it giggles again as it holds Sabrina in its lap, one clawed hand tight around the arm with the cyberhand, the other clamped over her mouth. A long strand of drool dribbles down onto her head as the Black Spiral Dancer sits and watches Darrell take care of the leader. Darrell paces around growling at the other Crinos formed creature, muttering, "Let the woman go." in a menacing tone, that's likely way more effective on normal folk than another werewolf. Obviously though just charging in on this one is likely to get Sabrina hurt, so he restrains the usual response, for now. The Dancer just giggles again, then speaks, its voice a high annoying whine, its words barely comprehensible through it's ruined teeth. "Leths talk a bit, hmm? Shit and talk." It nods towards an open patch of ground a few feet away. Sabrina squirms a bit but the Dancer's grip is tight and she doesn't look quite willing to test it just yet. Darrell growls loudly at that suggestion, since he'd rather not just sit and talk with a Dancer, but for now, he does so, keeping a careful eye on the creature and any opportunity the woman might have to free herself leaving him freer to act, "And what, do you wish to talk about?" he growls out, in annoyance. The Dancer giggles again. It seems to do that a lot. "Yourth a good fiter, gaian. Youth join us, join the Danthers. Hm?" It gives Sabrina a squeeze, says, "Share? Look good breeding, hm? Everone share her." And it giggles again. Sabrina looks like she's about to retch. "To good for your sort." Darrell remarks with a growl, not particularly, or at all interested in that sort of deal, "Is that what this was all about? You dancers behind this all, or just a happy coincidence that you worked for this particular gang?" he growls out at the other creature, keeping his eyes on him but trying to avoid anything threatening yet. Sabrina's still in his grasp after all. The Dancer shakes its head. "No, no... thith one notty one," it says, giving Sabrina another squeeze. "Sthee come, talk to traders, fwesh traders, swavers, buy children, Dancer children, buy DNA." It tsk tsks and shakes its head as it looks down at Sabrina a little. "You bad girl, hm?" And then, still holding its hand over Sabrina's mouth, forces her head up and down in a nodding motion, making Sabrina agree. The Dancer giggles again. If crinos form allowed for more emotion, Darrell might raise his eyebrow, as he 'considers' the claims of the Dancer, though he doesn't seem to put a whole lot of stock into that, or her head being forced into a nod, "Really?" He asks in a bit of a sarcastic growl, as if encouraging the other creature to go on, for now at least. The Dancer mm-hmms, a high whine as it nods its head. "Yesh. Trap. Watch. Bribe cab. Now we take her, judge her, she pay. Slave. Breed. Mmm. Eat maybe." Darrell looks around for some inspiration to do something to stop the Dancer, that -won't- cause undue harm to Sab's, as he says, "Isn't that getting ahead of ourselves though? We're having such a nice chat as it is." he growls out. The Dancer giggles wildly, drooling all over the top of Sabrina's head. She shudders in its grip, but tries to remain calm and still. "Good, good!" it whines. "You good conferthathonalist. Good chat. Come... join Dancers. Good chats, good dance." It looks down again at Sabrina. "Mm. Hungry." It looks to Darrell again and lifts Sabrina's arm a bit. "Snack?" Darrell narrows his eyes briefly before growling, "She wouldn't make much of a good breeder if you went and ate her just cause you were hungry." The Dancer shakes its head and shifts its grip over her mouth to move its claws down to her neck. "No, no... just nibbleth. Little bithes." Sabrina, her mouth finally uncovered, takes a shuddering breath. The Dancer says to Sabrina, "You holdth sthill." Then, to Darrell, "Haf armth. Show of frendshthp." The Dancer then lifts Sabrina's arm again, the one with the cyberhand that it's been holding tight, to avoid getting stabbed, and gives it a sharp tug. Sabrina cries out in shock, and the Dancer frowns a bit, apparently surprised that it didn't pop right off. Darrell growls in a really annoyed or angry tone at the cry Sabrina gives, suddenly leaping towards him while he's a bit surprised at the cyberarm not coming off, to try and knock the other crinos free from the woman, so he can start beating the everliving hell out of the distasteful creature. Or that's how he's planning it in his mind in a very vague fashion. Being angry makes detailed planning a bit tricky. The Dancer, distracted by the fact that his snack didn't work out exactly like planned, jumps back in surprise, letting go of Sabrina's throat but keeping an iron grip on her arm, to keep her chrome claws away. It's on its feet almost immediately, holding Sabrina between itself and Darrell, yanking her around like a rag doll. Darrell tries to free Sabrina from the other beast's clutches first, trying to get hold of the arm grabbing her to try and loosen his grip. Can't go beating on him while he's still got the girl in his hands, and she could be tossed around and hurt worse than whatever she is already. Sabrina grunts, "Jesus fuck" as she's yanked around, and a grinding popping sound can be heard from her shoulder as her arm's yanked in a direction it's not really meant to go. She just grits her teeth though, her pain editors keeping everything manageable. The Dancer doesn't seem terribly interested in a fight; it keeps jumping around, trying to use Sabrina as a shield. As Darrell grabs the Dancer's arm, the Dancer takes its opportunity and lunges in, clamping down on his forearm with its fangs... or would, but its teeth are such mess that it actually manages to knock quite a few out of its own mouth just by biting down. It hurts, but doesn't even break the skin of Darrell's arm. Darrell snarls at the attempted bite by the dancer, trying to grab their head and start slamming it against something, and then using his claws to try and really go after the other creature. He's really pissed now, but not to the point where he's just mindlessly attacking. That Dancer's annoying though, and really getting on his nerves. The Dancer gives up on trying to bite Darrell and tries a different tactic: escaping with its lunch. It ducks under Darrell's attempt to grab its head, then screams as Darrell's claws dig into its side, yellowish green pus oozing out of the wound instead of blood. It gives Sabrina another hard yank, throwing her to the ground, then stomps down on her chest, cracking a few ribs, before giving her arm another hard yank, trying to rip it entirely off. Sabrina gasps in shock, her eyes wide, pain editors shielding her from the worst of it. Darrell lets out a roar as both claws start going after the Dancer, while he tries to get at the other creature's arm, trying to break it lose from the woman's arm again. And the Dancer, with the single-minded insanity they're so known for, just takes it all from Darrell, screaming as its hide is shredded, yellowish pus-blood spraying all around, rib cage showing from a massive gash in its back. But it wants. That. Arm. And it gives a mighty twist and wrenches it free as Sabrina's dermal weave, augmented muscle, and bone lacing finally give out. She screams, more in terror than pain, since she's still not feeling it just yet. And Darrell's really, really pissed off as the arm is ripped off. But it means that the beast isn't holding on to Sabrina at least, though clearly she's not in good shape now, but he's focused on killing the Dancer now, claws still going after the insane monster, and trying to grab that arm from it, since oddly enough some part of his mind figures a cyberarm might make a decent adhoc melee weapon against his enemy, should he need it. The Dancer tries to scramble away now that it has its prize, and Sabrina rolls away in agony, trying to crawl but forgetting that she's missing an arm and slumping back into the dust. The Dancer jumps back and holds Sabrina's arm in its mouth, holding it between its rotting teeth as it turns to snarl at Darrell. But it's clear the Dancer is just running on rage at this point... its arm is shredded to the bone and practically worthless. Its bleeding out of a huge gash in its back, showing the white bone of its spine slick with yellow blood. It's panting is gurgly, more of the pus blood dribbling out of its mouth. Darrell tries to use just a bit more strategy in his assault on the Dancer, than just blind rage, looking for some opening to go after that exposed backbone of the creature to start battering it with blows there, though he keeps up the general assault at trying to just give it far to many wounds to ever recover from. Hopefully anyways. The Dancer gives a high-pitched snarl and lunges at Darrell, but it's just a feint, and then it quickly turns away and tries to make a run for it in its strange injured loping gait. But its wounds have caught up with it, and it's slow, not fast enough to escape Darrell should he go after the Dancer. Darrell isn't about to allow the Dancer to get away now. Charging after the creature and trying to finish it off quickly. Though he is worried about just leaving Sabs behind, so he's hoping to catch up before the chase drags on to long. The Dancer doesn't get far. It turns away and gets a few steps before Darrell is upon it, and the Dancer finally gives out, collapsing into the dirt beneath the Glass Walker. It still has some life, and will eventually be able to crawl away, but at the moment it's entirely at Darrell's mercy. Darrell is a bit to mad to show any mercy to the Dancer... well other than wrenching at it's head to try and snap it's neck in one more attempt to finish the other werewolf off, though at least this time, it's a more thought out plan, if snapping someone's neck can be considered that. The Dancer manages a growl, but there's no fight left, and isn't able to resist as Darrell takes its head in his claws and wrenches it around until the Dancer's spine snaps. It jerks and twitches, green eyes rolling back in its head, its tongue hanging out, then a moment later it's motionless. And then Darrell's dashing back to where Sabrina is, first getting a good look around to be sure all the trouble in the area is gone, and then going back to his 'regular' human form, as he kneels down to check how bad the damage is to her. And muttering, "Fuck, we've gotta get you to a hospital or something." And come up with a decent explanation, but he just thinks that to himself for now. Sabrina has rolled over onto her back, laying in the dirt, eyes wide open, staring up and slightly glazed, lips parted a bit. Her one arm is gone, and blood has completely soaked her entire left side, a large dark patch in the dirt beneath her. She's pale, but it looks like whatever cyberware she has kept the blood loss from killing her completely. As Darrell rushes over, she gasps, "I called a cab... " And sure enough, high above there's the lights of a city cab circling, but not landing yet. Darrell just nods at her statement, and says, "Well, let's just hope no one's bribed this one either." mostly to himself, as he tries to help tie up her arm to keep much more blood from spilling. "Any preference on medical facilities?" He asks her, though he's not expecting much of an answer from her, as he looks up at the cab and waits for it to land. He also looks down to his clothes to see if they're relatively in decent condition or not, for the moment, just to be sure. Sabrina comes out of her daze a bit as Darrell picks her up, and looks him over. "How'd you stay so clean?" she murmurs, then looks up and remembers the cab. She uses her internal cell to call them again and let them know it's all clear. A minute later, it's landing nearby. Darrell barely holds back a quick laugh at the question, and says, "I'll tell you later. Maybe." he can't help but add, as he starts to rush her over to the cab, "Right now we've gotta get you some help." frustration still in his voice that she even got hurt in the fight. Sabrina looks around a little, still pretty out of it. "I lost my arm somewhere," she observes. But then she's in the cab and they're zooming off to Prometheus Medical. --End Log-- Category:Log Category:Log/Lynwood Category:Log/Sabrina Category:Log/Blood and Chrome